dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Poison-Making
Much better formatting! Easier to use without all the scrolling, scrolling! - Davinator 08:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Now we just need some exciting pics! Loleil 08:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :: For this page? What do you need pictures of? Headless High Dragon is one of my favorites, but I guess that's not poison-related! - Davinator 08:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe well it looks suitably dead now! For this page I wouldn't mind something like a bomb going off, or any particularly spectacular weapon effects. Loleil 08:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I've been dawdling my way through the last of the side quests before going to the Final Battle because I keep thinking Ostagar will come out and I can play that before finishing, but I've been thinking of a dual-wielding Rogue that also uses lots of the gases and grenades after using a few just to get rid of them in the Alienage apartments and warehouse. They can be pretty effective! Am I correct in understanding the way a wiki works is that images are just uploaded to a pool where pages can then draw from them? - Davinator 08:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah RtO, surely it can't be too much longer (fingers crossed) and yes if you upload an image it can be used in any page, though I'd recommend giving your picture a unique name to make it easy to find (i.e. "Zevran using Freeze Bomb"), remember to have no visible PC's, and don't forget to add categories . Loleil 08:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :: No visible PCs? - Davinator 09:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::That's right. It's a new rule (you can read the ideas behind it Forum:Image Policy if you're interested) so we'd need shots of one of the companions. Loleil 09:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ahh, ok! Nice discussion page. I figured there was a FAQ I missed, but I see there's a whole shelf of cans of worms that could open up. - Davinator 09:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Wow, I can't get these indents to work properly to save my life! - Davinator 09:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Can a mage use poison on their staff? Just wondering if I've been wasting poisons as I usually have my whole party equip poison when combat starts, mages included but on their staff.--Djdelirius (talk) 04:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Req: Improved Poison-Making The top tier poisons (Quiet Death, etc.) in my copy of DA:O and DA:O:A all list 'Req: Improved Poison-Making' as a requirement. Both Lelianna (in Origins and Lelianna's Song) and Nathaniel have been unable to use these poisons even though they could make them! This bug is driving me nuts, and nobody else seems to have it! Poisons and Tactics "STOP THAT BROGAN!!! I KNOW YOU'RE CRAZY BUT STOP THAT!!!" I set some Concentrated Deathroot on Brogan's tactics, hoping he would keep his blade well juiced. Well, I found out his axe was soaked; the cycle time for the poison reuse is much faster than the expiration. I caught Brogan standing there continually juicing his axe, while the Harvester was laying a beating on Snug right in front of him. In short, for anyhow, poisons are a direct command only tool, not something you can put in tactics with any hope of survival. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 07:58, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Grenade damage It was a nice surprise to me that grenade damage increased with the number of ranks the character has in Poison-Making! :) I was just wondering where the information came from, as it's not mentioned in the descriptions for either the grenades themselves or the Poison-Making skill. I'm guessing it comes from a combination of in-game observations and the game files. -Sophia (talk) 19:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Length of effect for poisons. Is there no data on how long poisons will remain effective? Doveen the fox (talk) 23:42, July 18, 2014 (UTC)